Wonder Years
by MaverickKayPrime
Summary: It was a simple mistake that snowballed out of control. A fight that was born from a childish insult. Now look at them; hurling through space without any rhyme or reason. Without their friends or family there to help them, Pan, Bra, and Marron must survive the terrors of the galaxy together. Along the way, they'll grow and learn together. Or kill each other trying.
1. Wonder Years

Wonder Years

_I just wanted to know. How did any of this happen?_

She struggled to her feet. Her wobbling movements were enough to bring her from the dirt. She stared down, her eyesight struggling to see. Lifting her hand, she stared at the fingerless gloves on them. Dragging her hand against her eyes, this teenage girl tried to reduce the blur which had taken her. She stared up next, toward the heavens. No, it was more like hell. A burning uproarious hell. One that was all-consuming. She growled.

The rocks that were holding onto her body were brushed off with great ease, now that she was (nearly) fully conscious. Her legs continued to wobble however, showing just how unsteady she was. At one moment, she actually fell over onto her knees, her fingers digging into the earth. It took a lot for this teenage girl to regain her power, to stand up, to keep fighting. Even though everything, _everything_, told her to stop. To give up. The world around her was ending, her body was failing, she didn't even know if her friends were still alive.

But she didn't give up. She wouldn't give up. Not until she's standing face to face with King Yenma herself. Her hard hold on the soil started to increase. She closed her eyes, tears starting to flow. Deep in her mind, this teenager thought on the first time she did this. She remembered the emotions that swelled up inside of her. The most dire of straights; the moment when one does not know if he or she will live or die. She called back onto that time.

Her black hair, it started to flash and flicker. Her black eyes, they too began to glow. Her clinched hands became tight fists, while her body tensed with muscles. Her mouth opened; a burning gold aura detonated from her body. And this was all signified by a roar.

"RREEEEEAAAAAAAAGGGH!"

Her roar, it broke that final barrier. Her tears, they gave way to this new power. Her long straight black hair turned gold in the blink of an eye. The now golden locks also started to point up in a sharp and pointed manner. It even threatened to separate her ponytail. And lastly her eyes went from a deep dark black, to a powerful green.

This transformation changed her. The aura around her body burned gold like a distant star; her mere existence caused rocks to fly and levitate around her. She wasn't finished yet, not when she was like this. Not while she's a _Super Saiyan_. She could do anything.

Was it wrong to say she was having so much fun? At first, when it all started, the feeling was exhilarating. Just her and her best friends, exploring the wild and wacky world of outer space. She did it before, but this time it was even better. No Trunks. No grandpa acting silly. Not this time. It was just her and her friends. And yet, no matter the people, it all ends the same way. With their actions always leading to their doom.

Pan cupped her hands together. Her hair started to flow. A powerful blue energy began to glow within his hands. She started saying something as well.

"Kaaaaa..." the blue energy in her hand started to spike, "Meeeeee..." the light from her energy started to grow near blinding, "Haaaaaaaaa..." her arms started to shake actually, for the power in her hands were growing almost too strong for her, "Meeeeee..."

The earth cracked beneath her feet, like an explosion. Her green eyes started to glow as well, her muscles bulging and tensing. Her mouth opened, showing her teeth that were as sharp as fangs.

_Well get through this. Together..._

"Marron..."

_If you say so. I just want to go home._

"Bra..."

Pan's eyes widened. She had all the power in the very world, right in the palm of her hand. She could do this. Her friends, they weren't dead. They were still here, beside her. She could do this. She could do this!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! - BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Her eye opened. Just across from her, the annoying device she bought upon moving into this apartment. She reached out for it and tapped the machine. The beeping suddenly stopped. But that's not to say things were over.

_Good morning Hercule City! _the radio buzzed, _And welcome to H45.9! This sunny Saturday morning looks wonderful! Not a cloud in the sky and the sun is on up high!_ The teenager in her bed pulled up, trying her hardest to release the exhaustion, _It's 11 AM and the day looks like it'll only grow in its bright shine! Here's to you!_

She yawned out loud as she stood from her bedside. This tall young woman in nothing but her t-shirt and night pants. She was so extremely exhausted from her actions the other night, her body was still reeling from the lack of energy. Placing her hands on her window seals, she spread open the curtains. Sunlight poured into her dark room, illuminating an area filled with muscle shirts and bandanas.

The young woman turned around, grabbing a certain orange bandana that sat upon her bedpost. With hair that was wildly unkempt and frizzled, she also grabbed herself a comb and brush. Her black eyes fell upon her bathroom, the one just a few feet from her bed. It too had various shirts, pants, bras, and panties hanging from them. If her father could see how horribly messy she was, he would burst.

Anyway, with one foot in front of the other the teenager dashed into the bathroom, vanishing like a blur. The bathroom door slammed shut behind her, as the light within turned on. But her time in the bathroom greatly differed the speed in which she entered. For an hour passed before the young woman returned.

Her hand glided down the nape of her neck, as she smelled of soap and hair spray. Her hair, no longer horrible, but instead long and well-combed. She had wonderful long black hair. Two long strands lined down from her head, not to mention the pony tail at the back. Her legs, clad in blue jean shorts, and her body in an orange muscle short.

Whilst yawning the young woman grabbed her bandana, stopping in front of a mirror whilst doing. She stared at her reflection, and then began wrapping the orange bandana on her head.

Pan Son. Or. Son Pan. It really doesn't matter how you say her name. The now nineteen-year-old daughter of Son Gohan and Son Videl. Now living on her own within the big city named after her grandfather, Hercule. When it came to her family, she had quite the big one. Her two grandfathers, heroes for different reasons. Her mother, a wonderful fighter. Her father, a brilliant genius. They say she herself looks a lot like her grandmother, Chi-Chi. Speaking of which, Pan remembered she promised to visit her grandmother in a few days.

But there was one thing first. She opened the blinds to her outdoor patio, and the glass doors soon after. The wind rushed up against her, making her long black hair flutter. Placing her hands upon the guardrail, she watched as vehicles on the streets below drove by. The nineteen-year-old brushed her long strands of hair behind her ear, while a smooth sigh escaped her.

"Good morning Pan! Giru, Giru!"

"Giru?" Pan replied.

From the corner of her balcony, the small white and black machine appeared. It fluttered in the air, before arms and legs appeared. Single eye blinking, it made Pan giggle from delight.

"You left me out on the balcony last night, Giru Giru!" the machine stated, "It rained a little last night, but Giru is fine!"

"That's lovely, Giru," Pan said with a smirk, before gazing back over the city, "Man... doesn't everything feel so peaceful?"

"Hercule City has found a stunning drop in crime rate, Giru Giru!" said the machine as it floated to be near her.

"Well duh," Pan replied, her tongue sticking out in a cocky manner, "Who do you think's been doing all of that? It's definitely not Papayaman!"

Pan laughed at her joke, while the monotony of her daily life got to her. As of late, her grandfather Hercule was grooming her to be his successor. This is why she lived in Hercule City. It was so she could be in close proximity to her grandfather at all times. But despite the highlights of living this life style, it was so incredibly _boring_. Pan just wasn't into having thousands of riches. The _fighting_ was good enough for her.

"Urgent message! Urgent message! Giru, Giru!"

"What is it, Giru?" Pan questioned, the statement catching her by surprise.

"At 1:15 PM, Trunks of Capsule Corp. shall be hosting a ceremony to unveil his newest project! Son Pan is an honored guess to be seen at the ceremony! Giru, Giru!"

"Oh, right... Trunks' ceremony..." Pan said, before her eyes grew wide, "Crap! Trunks' ceremony! That's all the way in West City!" suddenly, her a burning blue aura erupted around her body, pushing the wind away from her, "Giru! If gramps comes over, tell him I'm busy! The same goes for Papa and Momma!"

"Giru understand! Giru Giru!"

Pan's aura exploded once again, pushing Giru away and threatening to destroy the balcony itself. Without waiting any more, she took off for the skies. Hercule City had only grown over the years. She ducked down to the city bungalows, partly to get a closer look, partly to show off. Her amazing speeds of flight howled through the streets, knocking some people over.

Pan ascended to the city rooftops, her black eyes gazing as far as the horizon. The wind brushed up against her, while she gazed off to the west. Hands tightening into fists, the nineteen-year-old once again exploded off into the distance at amazing speeds, a wondrous blue aura around her body. Next stop, West City.

…

She gazed sharply into her reflection. Her fingers glided down her garbed body. Every time she gazed into her blue eyes, the young woman found herself being reminded. Reminded of the way she _used_ to act. Not since that day on the road. She, her mom, her father.

Her. _Uncle._

Ever since that day, she just stopped. Stopped living that way. Stopped caring about the frivolous things. Started thinking about family. And how important family is. And how important it is to _protect_ them.

"Hey Marron!" her father's voice echoed, "Hey Marron!"

"I'm here Daddy!" she replied.

The paper doors of this room slid open. He stepped in, in his usual clothing. This older man who was her father. Despite his aged appearance with grey hair and a grey mustache, he was still a powerful man. His body, surely muscular beneath his clothing. Even though he was short. A bit shorter than her, in fact.

"Geeze Marron," Krillin said as he stepped into this smallish dojo, "What are you doing in here?"

His eyes seemed to shine however as he gazed at his daughter. The tall blonde who was taking more after her mother, was wearing his gi. The old Turtle Hermit uniform; on her young slender body. Because of her height, his gi was a little tight in some areas, but baggy in others. Such as the pants, which just barely met her ankles and were a tad larger than her skinny pegs. While his shirt ended just above her belly.

"Ah Marron, what are you doing?" Krillin said in embarrassment.

"I was just trying on your old clothing, Daddy," she said, before musing a her own reflection ago, "I wish I were as strong as you were."

"Me?" Krillin laughed, "No, no, Marron. You would rather be like your mother. She has it all. Strength and beauty."

His silly face with the blush made his daughter sigh as her response. It did break his visage however, and made him laugh as well.

"What got you into fighting, anyway?" Krillin asked as he slowly took a battling position.

"I don't know," Marron said with a smile, "I... I guess it was _always_ there."

"Yeah right," he replied in a lax manner, "Let me guess. It was when 17 killed me, right?"

"Dad!" Marron sighed as she too took a fighting stance, "Don't talk about it like that!"

"Please, Marron," Krillin said with a smirk, "You're talkin to Mr. Dangerfield over here! I've faced Death more times than you can imagine! Now," his face suddenly grew hard, "Are you ready, Marron?"

"Yes Daddy," the blonde replied as her face too became hard, "I'm ready."

The two suddenly became silent. Their offensive stances mirrored each other; they shared the same style. As one would gaze around this small dojo, they would see many dents in the floor, wall, and ceiling. The product of many little skirmishes.

Marron dashed first, making it across the room to her father in a single leap. Her fist ready, she struck at him. Easily he dodged it, prompting Marron to strike again. Many punches and kicks she threw at her father, and each one he dodged with ease. Until she made a mistake. Krillin acted upon it, and quickly knocked his daughter away with a open palm blow.

Marron skidded to a halt, stopping right before her body met the wall. Instead of being deterred however, she once more took her battling stance. Krillin nodded, before doing the same.

"C'mon Marron," Krillin goaded, "Hit me with your best shot!"

His daughter nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. Slowly, and in a very specific manner, Marron cupped her hands at her side. Her breathing seemed to regulate, while her hands started to glow.

"Kaaaaaaameeeeeee..." she whispered, while Krillin prepared himself, "haaaaaameeeeeee..." her eyes widened, while she pointed forward her opened hands, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

From her hands, a blue and white beam of pure energy was launched out. It howled through the dojo, causing its brilliant shine to drown out any other light.

Krillin tensed his body, and then slammed his hands down on his daughter's Kamehameha. It were at times like these did he realize just how strong his daughter was. At certain moments, much like this one right here, he could feel her amazing power. Her Kamehameha was slowly pushing him back, while he tried to stop it. By now, any other being would have stopped. Kamehameha was a powerful attack, and could easily drain a person. But not Marron. She could go on for as long and as strong as she pleased. Something she gained from her mother, it would seem.

But all things must come to an end, and Krillin needed to stop this. Despite his aged appearance, he was easily able to throw the blue beam up, making it crash into the ceiling. Marron was shocked by how easily her father discarded the attack, even though she put so much strength into it.

She was even more surprised when, in the blink of an eye, her father was suddenly face to race with her. His fish shot forward; she brace for impact. Nothing happened.

Marron's eyes opened slowly, while she gazed up. Her father was standing there, fists on his hips, smile on his face. He looked positively elated with his daughter, while he reached down to pull her up.

"That was fantastic, Marron!" Krillin claimed, "That must have been a Super Kamehameha, if I do say so myself!"

"Thanks Daddy," Marron said with a sudden intake of air, "But I... I don't think it was good enough..."

"Now why would you say something like that?" he asked in a concerned manner.

"I'm just saying," Marron replied, "Daddy... I've been... thinking about this and," she sighed, "I'm just not strong enough. In comparisons to Pan, I'm-"

"No, no, no!" Krillin interrupted, "What have I told you about comparing yourself to others? If you go and do that, you won't get anywhere. Listen, listen. Marron, you're only human. Sure, your mother is an android, and your father is he strongest human on Earth, but that doesn't mean you're anything more!" when he said that, he watched Marron's face move into even further unhappiness, "No, no. That's not what I meant. I mean Marron, you are not a Saiyan. You don't get stronger from being beaten down, and you don't transform when the need arises. You're _only_ human."

"So you're saying I should just... _give up_?" Marron asked, her face still disappointed.

"No, I'm not saying that either," Krillin claimed, "Look at me, Marron. I'm not as strong as Goku, or Vegeta, or even your mother, but I don't let that stop me. No matter how strong the enemy is, I fly there as fast as I can. I train, day and night, not with the intentions of surpassing others."

"Then why do you train, Daddy?" Marron asked.

"I... no... _we_ train with the intentions to be strong."

"How strong?"

"As strong as we _need_ to be, Marron."

His statement brought a smile to his daughter's lips, while they embraced one another. But a sudden blinking noise caused Marron to gaze down. She eyed her pants, before reaching into her pockets. What she pulled out was her cellphone.

"Oh! Oh! Daddy!" Marron said at a lost is words, "I've got somewhere to be right now! Really!" she quickly sprang up, "Thanks for the training, Daddy! I really needed that!"

Before leaving, Marron gave her father a loving kiss on the cheek. She quickly dashed out of her home's dojo a moment later. Straight to the front door Marron moved, before taking of right on the doorstep. Cars? She no longer needed one. Instead, a blue and white aura exploded from Marron's body, and she took off for the skies.

Krillin walked up to the exit of his dojo, yawning whilst doing so. His small black eyes caught sight of a beautiful blonde woman gazing at him. He smiled, his teeth shining in full, then said,

"We have a wonderful daughter, 18,"

"I already knew that, Krillin," Android 18 replied, "It took you a while however."

"Yeah, yeah," Krillin said with a few stretches, before his face grew mischievous, "Hey... Marron's out of the house and we're all alone so... Wanna have sex?"

"Don't you think we're too old for that?" 18 replied.

"We're never too old! Never!"

…

She was never _that_ kind of person. She was always vain. Much different from her father or brother. They could go ahead and beat the living snot out of each other as much as they pleased. She, she was going to sit back and be _sexy!_

But then reality settled in. She realized she couldn't be this way forever. She couldn't be that sexy blue-haired girl at the corner. One day, she would need to define things for herself. She would need to be her own person.

Originally, she just watched from the window, and tried to copy him. That was when the prospect of doing _this_ was still wrong. Now, she held no shame. _Almost_ no shame.

"The _Princess_ of all Saiyans..."

"Holly shit!?"

Her ki blast exploded. It flew into the car, exploding and sending metal and shrapnel sky-high. The robbers fired at the teenager, but there was no point to it. She vanished in a blur, reappearing right to the side of her attacker. Immediately after, she shoved her fist into her gut. Even through the skull mask, his eyes bulged. She sent him flying into the concrete wall, cracking it with his body.

She heard a swooshing noise. It was a metal pipe. Quickly ducking, the bluenette dodged it with ease. Her foot struck the man who attacked her, swiping him off his feet. He slammed face first into the ground, being knocked put immediately.

Her Saiyan blood was awoken only last year. Or maybe it was the year following Goku's disappearance. Just watching her father train, day in and day out, she just found herself _enthralled_ by it all. And one day, upon punching her brother in the face, she realized she _likes_ it.

_VRROOOOM!_ _VRROOOOM!_

The wind beside her suddenly howled, as a truck drove by. It crashed through police vehicles, making the blunette scoff. She moved her hands in a very specific manner, placing one hand behind the other, and both beside her head. Suddenly, a dark purple energy surged through her body, centering on her hands.

"GALICK GUN!" she yelled out before pointing out both hands, one in front of the other, "FIRE!"

From her hands, a violet beam was launched out. It collided with the back of the truck, making it explode. With half the truck gone, the robbers piloting the vehicle immediately crashed.

The blue-haired warrioress stood tall. She breathed in deeply, whilst untying her hair from its ponytail. All around her, the crowds of people erupted into glee.

The blunette gazed back, basking in the glory of her victory. But suddenly, a loud beeping echoed from within her clothing. Eyes widening, the Saiyan warrior realized it was time to go.

She stared at everyone around her, a smile on her lips, before a burning blur aura detonated from her body. She took off to the heavens, her star-struck citizens below. She was a mysterious person. Appearing not too long ago, many rumors were spread about about her identity. Many claimed she looked like the sister of Capsule Corp.'s owner. But only she knew.

Flying high above the clouds, this teenager began to change her clothes. She couldn't believe she nearly forgot. Time sure does fly when one is _training._ She slipped out of the skin-tight blue Saiyan armor she wore while the clouds covered her. Upon coming out on the other end, her clothing was completely different.

Her upscale clothing, that red miniskirt and belly-bearing shirt was covered by her Capsule Corp. Jacket. Speaking of capsules, she withdrew one from her jacket.

"I hope Daddy didn't notice me taking his suit..."

"Talking to yourself again, Bra!?" a voice called from behind.

Who the hell was that!? Not only was it another girl's voice, but it was up here! In the skies! There were only a few girls who could fly in the skies like she could.

"P-Pan?" the blue-haired teenager said in shock.

Staring over her shoulder, she found another blue aura join her within the heavens. Just as she suspected, her eyes fell on another. It was someone older than her by two or three years. A black-haired young woman, who wore an orange muscle shirt, and blue jean shorts. And, of course, her coveted orange bandana on head.

"It is you, Pan," Bra said as she continued to assert her disappointment, "What are you doing here? Don't you live in Hercule city?"

"I'm going to the same place you are, Bra," Pan claimed while her friend crossed her arms.

"I swear, it makes no sense why we're heading there anyway," the blunette sighed, "My brother hosts one of these things every other month now. I swear, they've become so pointless now..."

Pan opened her mouth to mount a reply, but another voice called over her's.

"Oh, don't say that, Bra!"

They were joined by another young woman, one who was even older than Pan. She gave them with a sunny smile, one that would surely calm the spirits of anger that may be brewing within.

"Hey you guys!" Marron said, her hand waving.

"Oh fantastic," Bra groaned, "My brother got you to come too?"

"I always go to Trunk's grand unveilings," Marron admitted, "I want to support him and his inventions."

"This isn't even a new invention of his!" Bulla stated as she finally uncrossed her arms, "My mother created this one! Pan, you know this best of all-seeing as you piloted it when you were _thirteen!"_

"Is that so?" Pan said in a glancing manner, "Hey you guys! West City is just in eyesight!" her blue aura exploded again as she picked up her speed, "Let's go!"

"Get back here!" Bra yelled as she too burst forward at amazing speeds.

"Wait for me you guys!" Marron called, before exploding forward as well.

In triple steaks of blue power, they dashed through the skies. Their destination: West City.


	2. Lift Off

Lift Off

"So! Without further adieu! I present to you, the Capsule Corp. Space Program!"

The crowds grew with an uproarious applause at the grand unveiling of the project. The velvet-red curtain was moved toward the ceiling, showing a sight only seen by a select few. A great spherical spacecraft that was white and black, not to mention the obvious Capsule Corp. logo placed upon it. Its size was great, which explained why the need for such a large lobby.

"With the Space Program, Capsule Corp and the Planetary Commission intend on sending a team of our best and brightest through a year-long trip in space."

The young man at the forefront of it all gave a smile, while the camera lights before him flashed and flared. Despite his age, he was probably the most revered person in the room. After all, not only was he the only person in the room with purple hair, not to mention the upscale clothing he had adorn himself in. All that was immaterial however, when one realizes he is Trunks Briefs. The CEO of Capsule Corp.

"What a wonderful idea, Trunks!" a woman with light blue hair said, "Donating the Capsule Spaceship to the Planetary Commission is simply an amazing idea! I'm actually more surprise I didn't come up with that myself!"

"Don't say that mom," Trunks said as he scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner, "I'm pretty sure if you had more time, you would have done the same."

"It doesn't manner, Trunks," the woman said with a smile, "This is a wonderful idea. I'm proud of you."

Bulma Briefs. Despite her age now nearing the sixties, she still looked wonderfully beautiful. Sure she had a few wrinkles here and there, but they were easily missed. If anything, she looked around thirty years.

"Hey Trunks," Bulma laughed as she patted him on he shoulder, "I was even able to convince your father to come, why don't you go and talk to him?"

Ah yes, Vegeta. If anything, Trunks was scared. Speaking to his father. To catch Vegeta in a rare moment of not training is rare. Let alone getting him to go anywhere.

Trunks glanced over to the buffet. As expected, his father was there. Standing near the food, eyes cutting through the many people. His clothing too was of the upscale kind, with his suit and tie. Quite odd when it comes to Vegeta.  
>"H-hey Dad..." Trunks whispered, as he approached him.<p>

Vegeta's eyes cut to him, making Trunks lock up. He said nothing, as he instead stared down to he food. Honestly; that went a whole lot better than what Trunks was expecting.

"Don't mind him," Bulma said with a sigh, "You know how your father can be. C'mon, let me introduce you to Professor Diot."

"You two might want to move," Vegeta suddenly said, which caught the two off guard, "Now…"

"What are you talking about, Vegeta?" Bulma asked in confusion.

Her answer was the sound of cracking glass. Bulma and Trunks stared up together, as did the other partiers. The glass ceiling above was starting to break and shatter for seemingly no reason. All Bulma could do was face palm; she had been in his position one too many times. The glass ceiling was cracking, and the lines were spreading.  
>And it broke.<p>

Two beings, two teenage girls, suddenly fell in the midst of this party. Twin auras, one purple the other blue, were suddenly bouncing around. The force of these many blows made the air around howl from the insanity.

It started small, really it did. Just a misconception here, a snide remark here. Honestly, it was something they got all the time. Pretty much, it was a usual conversation. And, like all the conversations they had, it spiraled into insanity.  
>Bra was angry. Go figure, she gets that way easily. But rage often makes her a terrible fighter. Such as right now.<p>

Her spin kick was terrible launched. Pan easily blocked the strike, before punching back. But Bra caught the fist, shocking the nineteen-year-old. Releasing Pan's hand, Bra countered with a punch of her own. Pan saw hat coming from a mile away however, and quickly juked to the side to dodge the blow. Grabbing Bra's arm, Pan started to twirl and twirl. Faster and faster, they spun like a top. Bra could be heard yelling from within, before being drown out by another.

"EEERRRRRAAAAAGH!" Pan roared as she released.

Bra was flung away by the throw, moving to fast to stop. Suddenly colliding with something metal, Bra bounced off and fell to the glass laden floor. Landing on her feet, she quickly regained her fighting stance.

"How dare you," Bra yelled as she placed her hands beside her head in a very specific manner, causing purple sparks of electricity to fly, "Call me FAT!" placing her hands before her, she added, "GALICK GUN FIRE!"

A gleam appeared in her hands, before she finally unleashed her power. One great violet beam of destructive intentions. It roared through the lobby, pushing everyone away with its great power.

But Pan was not to be outdone. When Bra started charging her attack, she did likewise. She placed her hands right before her forehead, charging a yellow beam with equal power to Bra's Galick Gun. Instead, Pan yelled out,

"Masenko-HA!"

After placing her hands before her, Pan unleashed a brilliant yellow beam. Her Masenko and Bra's Galick Gun flew toward one another, their collision threatening to destroy the entire lobby. Fortunately, it didn't happen.

Instead of colliding in a struggle which may have completely decimated the building, the two beams were flung into the air. They flew through the shattered glass roof, and off into the deepest recessive of the night sky. Bra was shocked, and so was Pan. That was until they saw why their attacks were harmlessly brushed aside.

He was standing in he center. His gloved hands were up, for he just deflected the two attacks seconds earlier. Seeing him surprised Pan, while it horrified Bra. After all, it was her father.

"D-Daddy?" Bra said as she stared into Vegeta's hard eyes.

Suddenly, another aura that burned blue fell into the lobby. The blonde young woman with twin pigtails stared up to everyone around her. It was obvious they just crashed an important event. And Trunks was here. It took her a few moments to realize where she was.

"I tried to stop them," Marron said, innocently, "Really! I did!"

...

"This is your fault Vegeta! Trunks was planning this months, you know that! And look what happened! Your daughter crashes through the ceiling like some Saiyan!"

"The fact that you blame this own me speaks volumes. It's not like Bra even copied me well. She's such an unrefined fighter. Her fighting was... deplorable at best. Ugh..."

Arms crossed, she sat with pout lips. A part of her was angry as she listened to her parent's conversation, the other side was simply embarrassed. She's only been doing this 'fighting' thing for a short time now. Especially when one compares her to her father, whose been fighting for years. Don't that just beat all? Bra felt absolutely belittled in comparison to her father, and Pan, and even Trunks. She wanted to fight too.

"Pssst... Hey Bra!" a whisper echoed from outside.

A few tossed pebbles attracted Bra to her window. She walked over and opened it, where she was suddenly pelted in by a thrown stone.

"Oops sorry..." Marron said, while Bra groaned.

"It's okay..." she gazed down, seeing Marron and Bra standing below her, " What are you two doing here? Haven't you got me in enough trouble?"

"Hey! Don't give me that!" Pan retorted, "You started the fight!"

"You called me fat!"

"I only said you were too old to still wear that darn mini skirt - crop top combo!"

"Coming from you, bandana girl!"

"Huh?" Pan replied, her face visibly upset, "What's wrong with my bandana?"

"Your face!"

"Would you two quiet down!" Marron yelled. Being the oldest of the trio, she often commanded their attentions. As such, Pan and Bra grew silent, though their were a few mutters, "Listen, we sorta ruined Trunks' unveiling today. I think it's only best if we... try to fix things."

"And how do you suspect we do that?"

...

Just as before, they descended in the same way. Landing in this now glass covered lobby, the moon and stars at their back. Bra landed first, arms crossed, followed by Marron and Pan. The blonde gazed around in awe to the surrounding area, a low gasp of awe escaping her. The level of carnage illuminated by the nigh light wasn't something to shake a stick at.

"I can see why Mrs. Briefs was angry," Marron stated, "You two sure did a number on this place."

"Let's just hurry this up," Bra said snidely, "The quicker we get through this, the quicker I can go back home..."

The area suddenly began shaking however, while steam poured throughout. Bra cupped her ears to drown out the great sound, while Marron stared off to whose responsible. The Capsule Corp. Spaceship was the one to blame, as it's door was open. The steam expelled from the massive ship was enough to drown out the lobby, though it did dissipate shortly after. Pan's fingers glided down the doorway, as a flood of memories went through her.

"Pan, no!" Bra yelled from behind, making the Son turn around, "You have quite a history with Spaceships, ya'know!"

"I know," Pan answered with a laugh, "Still..."

Discarding her friend's words, she stepped right on in. Shortly after, Bra sighed an followed inside. Marron was left on the other end, her blue eyes staring toward the lobby's exit. The red and blue lights of police vehicles could be seen.

"Hey you guys!" Marron called as she too ran into the spaceship, "I think we... need to... hurry... wow..."  
>The Capsule Corp. Spaceship. Marron had never stepped foot inside the ship before. She heard tales of it from her father. The trip to Planet Namek; that's just one of his stories he spoke about. But to be inside one of the ships, it was amazing.<p>

"We need to get out of here," Bra stated, "There's no telling what my mom would do if she found us sneaking around here!"

"So?" Pan answered, to Bra's surprise, "We'll just have to make sure Mrs. Briefs doesn't find out."

Inside of the spaceship was like stepping into another world. Another world Pan knew all to well. The memories of traveling through space were memories she kept close to her heart. After all, it was one of the closest times she spent with her grandfather before his departure.

"Man, this place is so awesome," Marron said as she sat in a chair, "I never knew it looked so grand."

"I think this is a different model," Bra stated as she too sat in a chair, her arms crossed, "It's not quite the same as the older versions..."

"You're telling me," Pan said as she sat down at the lead chair, her eyes on the command console, "It looks similar but... It's kinda different... Hm..."

Her black eyes traveled down to the console before her, where she noticed an innocent looking blue button. Thinking nothing of it, the teenager tapped the button quickly, just cause. Oh well, this trip was over. Time to go back out and try to fix the mess they started.

"Hey," Marron suddenly said, drawing her friends' attentions over to her, "Who closed the door?"

That was odd. Wasn't Marron the last person inside? Shouldn't she, if anyone, be the one who closed the door? Pan and Bra saw this as weird, but things only got worse. One by one, the machines around her began flashing to life. The main screen itself came to life as well, showing images of the stars and space. Not to mention, a ten second countdown.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Bra roared, "The ship's launching!"

"I know, I know!" Pan shouted as she dashed for the lead chair, "Everyone get seated!"

"How did this happen!?" Marron cried as she quickly seated herself.

"Is it all that surprising!?" Bra asked sarcastically, "It's Son over there!"

"No it's not!" Pan yelled.

"Let's face it, Pan," Bra barked, "You have some freakin curse with rocket ships!"

"The countdown!" Marron yelled.

They all grew silent; eyes on the screen.

4...

3...

2...

1...

Lift off...

Flames erupted from the bottom of the Capsule Corp ship, jettisoning the spacecraft skyward. It broke through the rooftop without a moment's hesitation, and continued on its one way trip to space. And, soon thereafter, it broke free of the planet.

With ease, might I add.


End file.
